Caramel Latte
by eyesmileDragon
Summary: Berawal dari kebodohan Sakura ... / "Ini caramel lattemu." / "Kurasa kita harus pulang sekarang, Naruto." / Berakhir dengan pernyataan cinta.


"_Caramel latte_nya belum juga?"

Sang gadis bersurai _pink _mendecih kesal. Manik _emerald_nya menatap jam berwarna merah yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Astaga, kurang dari 5 menit lagi istirahat makan siangnya selesai!

Tuk. Sebuah gelas diletakkan di _counter _oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, gadis yang bernama Sakura itu mengambilnya dan meminum isinya hingga tandas dengan sekali teguk. Saat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari _Café _tersebut …

"Tunggu!"

Kesekian kalinya, Haruno Sakura mendecih kesal. Ia menoleh. Pemuda berambut kuning yang tadi, ia terengah-engah, bulir keringat terlihat menuruni pelipisnya. Pemuda itu menyerahkan segelas minuman kepada Sakura. "Ini _caramel latte_mu."

Eh, jadi … yang tadi ia ambil itu bukan _caramel latte_ pesanannya?!

.

.

.

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini punya MelodyBlossom **

**Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), rush, dll**

.

.

.

Rasa malu bercampur kesal dirasakan oleh Sakura. Dalam hati, ia merutukki kebodohannya—dapat mengambil minuman yang salah. Pemuda kuning dihadapannya memasang cengiran lebar. Tangan kanannya masih memegang segelas _caramel latte _tersebut, menunggu sang gadis bersurai _pink _dihadapannya mengambilnya.

Menghembuskan napas pelan, Sakura berkata, "berapa harga minuman tadi? Biar kubayar."

Pemuda kuning—yang bernama Naruto, dilihat dari _nametag_nya—itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, sudah, ambil saja ini!" katanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya gadis bermarga Haruno itu mengambil _caramel latte _di tangan Naruto. "_Arigato_~! Datang lagi ya!" seru Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan. Sakura berbalik lalu tersenyum kecil—dan segera berlari menuju kantornya.

Kala Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Naruto termenung, lalu memegangi tangannya yang terasa hangat. Sesosok gadis _pink _tadi masih setia terpatri di benaknya. Rona merah senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya ketika mengingat wajah sang gadis yang tersenyum padanya tadi.

"Naruto! Jangan melamun! Banyak pesanan yang harus kau layani!" tegur sahabatnya Inuzuka Kiba. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu tersentak, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kiba menyeringai jahil.

"Wajahmu memerah lho~ tampaknya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta," goda Kiba. "Dengan siapa? Gadis _pink _tadi?" tanyanya lagi sebelum Naruto sempat membuka mulut.

"_Urusai_, Kiba! Ayo, kembali bekerja!"

.

.

.

Sakura kembali dengan wajah kusut, memancing rasa penasaran sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. "Ada apa,_ Forehead_? Tumben sekali kamu telat. Apakah kamu bertemu seorang pemuda tampan? Atau kau berkencan dengan seorang pemuda? Siapa pemuda itu, _Forehead_? Beritahu aku!"

Beginilah sikap sahabatnya, sekali berbicara, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Terkadang ia penasaran, kenapa Shikamaru yang membenci hal merepotkan bisa tahan berpacaran dengan Ino?

"Cukup, _Pig_. Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak bertemu pemuda tampan. Dan—astaga—kau 'kan sudah punya Shikamaru, untuk apa kau mencari cowok tampan lagi?" gerutu Sakura seraya meminum _caramel latte_nya.

Iris _aquamarine _Ino memandangnya curiga, lalu si gadis pirang mengangkat bahu. "Yah, bukankah menyenangkan membuat Shika-_kun _cemburu?" tanyanya balik yang dijawab dengan dengusan dari Sakura. "Oh, hey, _Forehead_, tumben sekali kau membawa minuman kesini. Bukankah biasanya kau habiskan di _Café_ langgananmu?"

Sakura menjawab dengan singkat, "_Café _langgananku sudah ditutup, aku pindah ke _Café _baru diseberang kantor."

Menyadari kalau _mood _sahabatnya sedang buruk, Ino memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya—itu lebih baik daripada dia harus menerima bogem mentah dari Sakura.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, para pekerja sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. "Huah …" Ino meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal akibat duduk di kursi berjam-jam. "Ayo pulang, _Forehead_!" ajaknya. Sakura mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

Kala mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan kantor, Ino melambaikan tangannya. "Mulai hari ini, kita akan pulang dengan sepupuku." Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu melambaikan tangannya. "Sini, Naruto!"

**Apa?**

Naruto? Manik _emerald _Sakura melebar, jangan-jangan—

"Oh, Ino-_chan_!"

—orang itu lagi.

Iris mereka bertemu. Naruto memasang cengiran rubahnya, "sepertinya kita bertemu lagi! Uzumaki Naruto, _dozo yoroshiku_!" Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengulurkan tangannya. Ino menatap keduanya bingung, apakah mereka sudah pernah bertemu?

Sakura memasang senyum kecil, "Haruno Sakura."

Kiba—yang entah kenapa bisa ada di belakang Naruto—menyeletuk, "bukankah ini gadis yang kau tak—hmmph!" Secepat kilat, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu membekap mulut sahabatnya.

Ino—selaku _master_ untuk urusan percintaan—menyeringai. "_Forehead_, sepertinya ada yang menyukaimu lho! Benar 'kan, Naruto?" godanya.

"Bu-bukan begituuuuu!"

Sementara Naruto sibuk mengelak dari tuduhan Kiba, Ino menyikut gadis bermarga Haruno itu di bagian perut. "Kau harus menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di _Café _itu." _Aquamarine_nya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan membunuh. Tapi tentu saja, seorang Haruno Sakura takkan takut dengan ancaman semacam itu. Gadis bersurai _pink _itu masuk ke mobil Naruto tanpa mempedulikan teriakkan Ino.

"_Forehead_!"

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, saat istirahat makan siang, Sakura—terkadang bersama Ino—selalu datang ke _Café _tempat Naruto bekerja. Entah untuk makan siang, sekedar membeli minum, atau malah mengobrol saja dengan si pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Genap tiga bulan gadis bermarga Haruno itu berlangganan ke _Café _ini. Hubungannya dengan para pekerja—terutama Naruto—menjadi sangat dekat, terkadang, Naruto suka mentraktirnya minum ketika mendapat gaji bulanannya. .

Seperti hari ini. Tuk. Naruto meletakkan secangkir _caramel latte _hangat di meja lalu ikut duduk di samping Sakura. "Hari ini kerjaanku sudah selesai. Minumlah, Sakura-_chan_, aku traktir!" ucapnya riang.

"_Baka_, kalau kau mentraktirku terus, lama-lama gajimu bisa habis, tahu!" tegur Sakura—meski segaris lengkung tipis senantiasa terpatri di bibirnya.

Tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut Naruto, "ah, tidak masalah untuk seorang gadis cantik!"

"Gombal." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya seraya memukul pundak Naruto main-main.

"Oh ya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kulihat Sakura-_chan _tidak bersama Ino-_chan_?" tanya sang pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Memang seminggu ini, Ino selalu dijemput oleh Shikamaru, sehingga sahabat pirangnya itu tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura. Yah, walaupun mereka masih saling kontak melalui _SMS _juga telepon. "Biasa, Shikamaru." Jawaban si gadis bersurai _pink _membuat Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi gelap. Matahari sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya, berganti dengan cahaya bulan juga bintang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih 6 menit. "Kurasa kita harus pulang sekarang, Naruto," gumam Sakura.

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah. "H-habiskan saja dulu _caramel latte_mu," katanya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, tidak biasanya Naruto gugup seperti ini. '_Apa yang ia rencanakan?_' batinnya. Namun tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, Sakura meminum _caramel latte_nya hingga tandas.

Saat tangannya mengangkat gelas yang sudah kosong itu—hendak membuangnya ke tempat sampah—iris _emerald_nya menangkap secarik kertas. Kertas itu sedikit basah, namun tulisan yang tertera dapat ia baca dengan jelas.

'_Aishiteru, Sakura-chan_.'

"Maukah kau menjadi … pacarku?" Suara itu muncul dari belakang, mengagetkan sang gadis beriris _emerald_.

Segelas _caramel latte _dingin menjadi penyebab awal pertemuan mereka …

"Aku sudah menunggu kau mengatakan hal itu sejak dua bulan lalu, Naruto-_baka_."

Dan secangkir _caramel latte _hangat menjadi saksi bisu awal hubungan mereka …

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

_Gomen, minna-san, _kalau _fic_nya memang hancur banget. Maklum, Ra masih baru di _FFn_. Oh, iya, _minna-san_, Ra masih kurang tahu berbagai istilah di _FFn_. Dan Ra punya pertanyaan, _AU, canon, _dan _semi-canon _itu apa ya? *maklum, _newbie _banget*

Oh ya, kalau ada yang merasa _genre _dan _rate_nya nggak cocok, bilang saja, ya. Nanti Ra _edit_. _Arigato_. Berbagai kritik dan saran silahkan diberikan di kotak _review_~!


End file.
